


College Boys

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Kuron's name is Takumi, M/M, Shirogane twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Takumi flinched at that- had they already agreed to take on someone else? Were he and Shiro pushing someone else out of this house? They hadn’t even seen the house yet, maybe-Shiro had dropped a hand on his shoulder, raising his eyebrow. Takumi shrugged it off; Shiro didn’t need his anxiety right now.“So, my boys, ready for the tour?”Takumi nodded. “But, you said that Rolo-”“We’ve been looking for a good reason to tell Lance’s exes they weren’t welcome.”
Relationships: Kuron/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	College Boys

“Hey, Shiro, wait up!” 

Takumi turned around and shook his head, pointing at the bridge of his nose. The girl looked a little disappointed at the revelation and walked away. 

And it shouldn’t bother him. It really shouldn’t. They were in their twenties already; it had been _years_ of people being disappointed seeing him instead of Shiro. 

He understood, though. Shiro was the popular one- he was better at sports, could sing and play guitar, and he didn’t have a habit of insulting people on accident. 

Initially, college was going to be his time away from his twin. The time to finally be himself and not have his brother’s reputation always around. But then they got scholarships to the same school and somehow ended up renting out a house just off campus with three other freshmen. 

Keith had spent the whole lunch scowling at them, and Takumi was sure he was going to say no. Hunk seemed to completely ignore the jabs that Keith took at everyone, smiling and recommending a lot of food for them to eat. 

Lance had spent the entire time flirting- with everyone. 

They had all agreed to take on the twins as roommates quickly, bringing them straight from lunch to meeting the house’s owner, Coran. 

“So, these are the boys you want to move in with?”

“Yup,” Keith bit out, “Lance- tell Rolo and Nyma they need another place.”

Takumi flinched at that- had they already agreed to take on someone else? Were he and Shiro pushing someone else out of this house? They hadn’t even seen the house yet, maybe-

Shiro had dropped a hand on his shoulder, raising his eyebrow. Takumi shrugged it off; Shiro didn’t need his anxiety right now.

“So, my boys, ready for the tour?”

Takumi nodded. “But, you said that Rolo-”

“We’ve been looking for a good reason to tell Lance’s exes they weren’t welcome.” 

Before Takumi could ask, they were being moved to the small house near the edge of campus. They wouldn’t even need to bring their bikes to get to class. As the tour went on, Takumi could picture this being where he built all his memories throughout college.

They were signing their contracts by dinner- Coran had a strange system for rent, including discounts for good grades. He had explained along the way that he was an alum of Garrison University. Hunk, Lance, and Keith had moved in at the start of the summer, going straight from high school to a summer program they hosted.

Everything was all set for them to move in the next week- just in time for the freshman orientation. 

* * *

The move-in did _not_ go as well as the lease signing had. 

Lance had apparently not told the others they weren’t moving in, and Shiro and Takumi were halfway through unloading when they showed up. 

Takumi stuck his head out to see a guy trying to shove Keith out of the way. He was dragging a bag of stuff behind him and looked like he needed to wash everything he owned- or maybe burn it all. 

“Out of the way, pipsqueak. This is my house too.” 

“No, it isn’t. You didn’t sign anything.” 

“But Lance said-” 

Keith growled at that. “Lance _said_ he’d look into it. _We_ vetoed it. Now leave.” 

The man looked up at Takumi and sneered. “I see you’ve upgraded to the buff model, huh?” 

Keith went to punch him, but Hunk was right there, stopping him and shoving the man back.

“Rolo,” Hunk tried to softly reason, “you do not live here. Even _if_ we initially agreed, after what you did, we would have kicked you out.” 

He laughed. “You have no say in that. Quirky does.” 

_“Coran_ has a clause in his contracts for conduct.” 

“That only applies to serious problems.” 

Keith took advantage of Hunk’s relaxing hold and shoved Rolo out the door, shouting. “And you don’t think leaving him tied to a damn _tree_ all night was serious?”

Rolo narrowed his eyes and went to walk in again, pulling at the girl who had appeared when Rolo had been shoved. 

“He trusted you two.” 

The girl flinched at that, tugging at Rolo’s arm and whispering in his ear. 

She stepped forward and looked at Keith. “I am sorry for that, is there a way I could-”

“Leave.” 

Takumi jumped at the weak voice that came from behind him. 

“Oh,” Rolo started, “so _you’re_ the one sleeping with him.” 

At that point, Shiro came up to see what the shouting was about. Lance didn’t seem eager to move from behind Takumi, and Hunk was back to stopping Keith from punching Rolo. 

“Nyma, Rolo, leave. You aren’t moving in here, and you aren’t welcome here,” Hunk insisted. 

“But-” she started, glancing over to Lance.

 _“Leave,”_ Hunk repeated. 

Shiro stepped forward, helping block them from entering. When Takumi went to step forward, Lance stopped him, hiding behind his back. Rolo shouted a few last insults before heading out. 

Keith turned and looked at Takumi. “Lance, I thought you told them.”

“I did.”

Keith swore under his breath.

Hunk just hugged him and looked between Shiro and Takumi. “How does pizza sound? It’s our go-to comfort food.” 

“Depends on if you like pineapple on it,” Takumi answered. 

* * *

The first time they went swimming, Takumi spent most of the time staring at Lance. 

Lance spent most of his time flirting with, well, everyone but Takumi. 

He knew it didn’t mean anything; Lance was just naturally like that. He seemed most in his element complimenting people and trying to make them smile. And he did the same with Takumi, at least he did when Takumi didn’t avoid Lance. 

And today, Takumi had spent considerable effort to not be near Lance in the tiny shorts he called a swimsuit. 

And that’s when he realized he _definitely_ had a crush who was _definitely_ out of his league. 

Unfortunately, Lance was in a lot of his courses this semester. They were both going into the same program, so their first few years would be like that. 

At least it made for a good study set up, both of them working together. 

People around campus still called him Shiro all the time- the perks of being on the football team, he guessed. 

Even people in their classes called him Shiro. 

Lance would correct them, but Takumi just waved it off.

“But it’s not fair! You’re a Shirogane _too!”_

Takumi shrugged. “It’s how it’s always been. Most people can say Takumi without butchering it, Takashi… not so much.” 

Lance narrowed his eyes and went to talk again, but Takumi just put up his hand.

“Also- he’s into sports. And that’s a sports thing. I don’t go calling _you_ McClain.”

Lance flinched at the bite in his response but dropped it. 

Takumi knew how it went, and at this point, Shiro was just… Shiro. He would never _be_ Takashi. And Takumi wasn’t a _Shiro._ He was a clumsy, average, not-jock… he was just Takumi. 

Lance had withdrawn a bit after that incident, barely hanging around outside of their study sessions, making sure to only stay in the common areas of the house for long enough not to make it obvious he was avoiding anyone. 

Takumi had mirrored the action.

It hurt more than Takumi cared to admit. 

* * *

They were about a month into not talking as much when Rolo cornered him.

“So, I see you’re done with him, too, now.” 

“What?”

“Oh please. You two were glued to each other for how long? And now you two don’t talk. Pretty obvious what happened.” 

Takumi flinched. “It’s not like that.”

Rolo sneered. “Oh, so he dumped _you._ Didn’t think he had it in him- bit too needy-”

Takumi grabbed the front of his shirt and growled out. “You don’t know _anything_ about him.” 

Rolo laughed. “I know _everything important.”_

Nyma noticed the argument at that point, coming to pull Rolo away and apologize. Takumi glared at the pair as they scrambled away and decided he had been dumb enough with pushing Lance away.

He needed to fix this. 

Hunk had been helpful enough, after a reminder that he could order every single pizza from this point on without pineapple, through all their years of college, if he hurt Lance again. 

Lance was hiding in the library, where he had apparently spent most of the last month. Takumi cringed at the thought- Lance was a vibrant, loud person. He _hated_ the library. 

When Takumi found him, Lance was sitting alone at a table, books spread out around him, pencil still stuck in his hand even though he was clearly asleep. 

“I hear there’s a nice house on the edge of campus with comfy beds.”

Lance startled, throwing books off the table.

“Relax, it’s just me, babe.”

“Takumi,” Lance smiled, before looking down at his books with a frown.

“Can we talk?”

Lance nodded, standing up and going to walk to the study cubes. 

“I meant maybe over milkshakes?”

Lance froze, and Takumi wished he could see Lance’s face at that moment. It was painful waiting for the nod. Lance didn’t glance at Takumi at all as he packed his things, slinging the bag over one shoulder and heading to the exit. 

They stopped at the house to drop everything, Keith glaring at Takumi from the table as soon as they walked in. The walk to the ice cream shop was silent, despite a few tries from Takumi. 

“So?” Lance said as they found a seat. 

“First, I’m-”

“Hi, my name is Curtis; what can I get for you today?”

Takumi slumped, plastering on a fake smile. “I’ll have a cookie dough shake; Lance, did you want your normal?”

Lance was picking at his sleeve but nodded.

“And he’ll have the chocolate banana shake.” 

“Sure thing! I’ll get those right out!” 

Takumi watched him walk away before turning to Lance. “First, I want to apologize.”

“It’s fine,” Lance rushed out, still looking uncomfortable.

“It’s not. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It’s just that I… I hate hearing how I’m _like my brother.”_

Lance went to interrupt, but Curtis dropped off the shakes then. 

“I just, I’ve spent my whole life in his shadow, y’know? I didn’t want you to see me as him.”

“I don’t!”

Takumi shrugged. “You were saying _I_ should have the nickname Shiro…” Takumi pushed his glass back and forth a few times as he said it, “I felt like you thought Shiro was _better,_ that I should want to be Shiro.” 

Lance let out a pained sound. “No, I meant-”

Takumi held up his hand. “I know, I realized it about two weeks ago.”

“Two weeks?” Lance had narrowed his eyes, making Takumi flinch.

“Uh, yeah,” He took a sip of his shake, “and then I was too embarrassed to tell you until Rolo cornered me.” 

Lance looked away. “Rolo?”

“Yeah,” Takumi rubbed the back of his neck, “I realized around the point where I wanted to deck him the real reason I was so hurt.”

Lance didn’t respond.

“I heard him saying-” Takumi cut himself off, not wanting Lance to hear anything negative, “And I was like _how dare he say that, Lance is worth the world_ and yeah.”

Takumi hadn’t looked away from his hands, embarrassed at the lack of reaction. _Right,_ he thought to himself, _Lance probably did want Shiro too, that’s why he cared about that. It’s just another Sendak. All talk about wanting Takumi for Takumi… but no-_

He stood up, ready to leave, and figure out how to fix everything when Lance grabbed his wrist. “You really mean that?”

“Of course.”

Lance smiled.

Takumi carefully grabbed Lance’s hand off his wrist and tugged him out of the booth for a hug. “I’d love to take you out sometime.” 

Lance squeezed him and laughed. “Best first date ever.” 

Takumi kissed the top of his head and agreed- plus, it turned out college really _was_ a good time to be himself.


End file.
